A Chosen Mate
by ihli
Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**I love stories where mates are a matter of destiny. I hope you do too. Let me know, please review. **

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**A Chosen Mate**

**Chapter 1**

From the moment Aaron Hotchner met Doctor Spencer Reid, he knew he was in trouble. His whole world was turned upside down.

He had been sitting in his office working on some paper work when the most incredible, amazing scent drifted into his office. Like spring time, coffee, and sex all rolled up into one delectable package. _What the hell was causing that smell?_

Color fled as his eyes changed. His gums itched as if his canines were about to drop, and his cock stood at attention, full mast. _What is going on? I haven't lost control like this in years. I can't do this here._

__Hotch closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself, but that was a mistake. It just brought more of the amazing scent into him making him have even less control.

He concentrated on seeing the red on his striped tie and opened his eyes seeing the bright red color. He had succeeded in changing his eyes back to human.

He looked up at the knock on the door. It was Gideon and behind him, the source of the wonderful scent.

"Aaron Hotchner, meet Dr. Spencer Reid. He's the new agent I mentioned."

Aaron tried desperately to think of what he was supposed to say, to do. _Why does he smell so good?_ Hotch just wanted to surround himself in that scent and never let go.

"Nice to meet you, welcome to the BAU," he said, shaking the young man's hand. When their skin touched, another shock of desire spiked through him. He wanted this man naked - now.

"Thanks, it's good to be here," Reid answered, barely making eye contact.

"Gideon, will you finish the tour? I'll join you shortly."

Aaron watched the two men leave, trying to make sense of what had just happened. But part of him knew exactly what happened. He just needed to face it. Even though Aaron was married. Even though he and Haley were trying to have a child. The truth was Spencer Reid was Aaron Hotchner's mate. And there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Wow! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. It's hard to describe how much they inspire me to write. Here is chapter 2, enjoy, and please review.**

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 2

Hotch had never imagined that denying his mate would be so hard, and he cursed his own stubbornness. He had always known that Haley wasn't his mate. For that matter, so did Haley. But she was nice, sweet, and attractive. He had been a teenage boy, the very definition of impaired judgment.

Her father was part of the same pack as Aaron's family. She had grown up around werewolves. She knew what was expected of a pack wife. Both families had been delighted when they started dating in high school. They just assumed she was Aaron's mate, and Aaron and Haley never corrected them.

Haley was human; there were no female werewolves. She loved Aaron. She thought he was a perfect match for her. He was intelligent and strong. He was a man who was going places. She was sure he would be an elected official someday or perhaps pack Alpha, maybe both. She thought she would make a good politician's wife, a good Alpha's wife.

Things were okay between them. Humans met other humans and married and had happy lives all the time without the benefit of proof that this was their chosen mate. But then Spencer came.

If it had just been a sexual attraction, Aaron could have dealt with that. It wasn't like he and Haley didn't have sex with reasonable frequency. So what if he had to jack off every morning in the shower just to make sure that he could control his reactions around Spencer. It was a small price to pay. Aaron had vowed "'till Death do us part." Aaron took vows very seriously. It was part of who he was.

What he wasn't prepared for was how amazing Spencer was. In his mind Hotch called him _the boy_ to try and distance himself. The boy was a certified genius. Eidetic memory, an IQ of 187, he could read 20,000 words a minute and retain it all. He had a sweetness and insecurity about him that brought out Aaron's protective side with a vengeance. In spite of all his amazing accomplishments, Spencer Reid still acted like he felt unworthy of love.

Aaron knew _the boy_ came by that honestly. He had a difficult childhood at best. It made him want to take his young mate in his arms and never let him go.

Instead, he distanced himself. He told himself he had to, or he would do something he would regret. He developed his famous Hotch Death Glare as a defense. "Death Glare" isn't what he really wanted. He was going for control so that his eyes didn't shift and his fangs didn't come out to play in Spencer's presence. Thus, Death Glare was born.

The more time Aaron spent with his mate, the more he wanted to spend time with him. He craved time with Spencer. Even though Haley was pregnant, he found himself spending more and more time at work. Haley may have been a good wife, but Fate had made other plans for him.

Jack being born was one of the best things that ever happened to Aaron Hotchner. His little cub was beyond precious. He realized he would never have a son with his mate. The biology was against him. But even the joy of a son could not replace the emptiness of his marriage.

Hotch had a strong personal honor code. He would not leave Haley. He tried to make it work. Humans made marriages work all the time. So what if his mate was perfect for him. He even tried to leave the BAU because of his vows. However, it wasn't who he was, and life without Spencer was not worth living.

When Haley asked for a divorce, Hotch tried to hide the relief in his voice. The lie had become so hard to live. He signed the papers with a heavy heart. He did not like admitting defeat. But now, he was free.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Since I got so many nice reviews I decided to post this chapter early. I am so glad people are enjoying this story! Enjoy and keep the reviews coming. **

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Freedom should have made Hotch happy. He could now pursue his mate. There was just one problem. He had no idea how to even begin. He made a list of the issues.

Spencer was human

Spencer knew nothing about werewolves or werewolf culture

Spencer knew nothing about what a werewolf mate was or what being a mate entailed

Spencer was his subordinate

Spencer was a man. Did he even swing that way?

All of these obstacles did something very uncharacteristic for Hotch. They paralyzed him. He didn't want to blow it with his mate by doing the wrong thing. He only got one shot at this. Spencer was his one and only mate. Werewolves mate for life.

He thought about revealing the truth to Spencer and then dealing with his reaction, but that tied his stomach in knots and made the bile rise in his throat.

He thought about courting Spencer, but work was in the way.

He thought about changing Spencer into a wolf. Once Spencer was a werewolf, he would know that Aaron was his mate, but he could not do that to Spencer without his permission just to make his life easier. Spencer had to have a choice.

These options kept spinning in his head. He knew the right thing to do was tell the truth and see what happened. Each morning he would promise himself that today would be the day; the day that he would invite Spencer over and explain. But then he would get to work, and there would be a case. Or some other excuse, like he needed to wash his hair. And another day would go by.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Sorry the chapters have been so short. It's just the way it fell out. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer. I really appreciate all of the reviews so you get another chapter after just one day. **

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 4**

The team was gathered around the table on the plane reviewing the details of the latest case. Three victims, each had their throat ripped out by some sort of canine. _Did the unsub train dogs?_ After each kill, the victim had been laid out face down, posed, so they knew it wasn't a wild animal attack.

When the team arrived in the small town near Winchester, Kentucky, they were met by Sheriff Milton Huxley. Hotch knew immediately, just by scent, the man was a werewolf. _Why had the team been called in?_ There must be a pack nearby and clearly the unsub was a werewolf.

Aaron subtly turned his head to the side baring his neck to Huxley in respect. Huxley returned the gesture.

"Morgan and Prentiss, check out the last dump site." Hotch ordered, gesturing to the two agents.

"Rossi and JJ, meet with the victim's families." Hotch met Rossi's eyes. Rossi nodded once and started to move.

"Reid, start working on a geographic profile." Hotch wondered how often he kept Spencer at the base, working on a geographic profile to keep his mate safe.

"I'm going to consult with the Sheriff."

The team moved to follow orders with quiet efficiency.

Once he was alone with Huxley, Hotch spoke. "Why are we here?"

"It wasn't my idea. One of my human deputies has a brother at Quantico. He made the original contact. I couldn't object without looking suspicious. Now that I know you are one of us, I'm kind of glad. We can't figure out who's doing this."

"My team is not going to be able to be effective without all of the facts. None of them know about werewolves. I'm not sure we can help."

"Agent Hotchner, I can give you our pack roster. Maybe you can help us figure out who it is."

"I'll try, but I've never had to work like this and keep my team in the dark at the same time. It will be difficult."

Hotch contemplated the challenge before him. He knew the unsub was a werewolf. He knew that he could not allow the existence of werewolves to be revealed, not even to his team. He hated keeping this secret from his team. He trusted them implicitly, but he was under orders. His pack Alpha had made it very clear that this secret must be kept.

And it was a secret he had kept all his life. Humanity was not ready to know that werewolves lived among them. The many fictional stories about werewolves losing their humanity when they changed and going on killing spree's had only made keeping the secret more important. If word got out that werewolves were real, panic would ensue, especially during a full moon.

The sad part was none of that was true. Sure most werewolves liked to hunt animals as a pack on the full moon, but they did not lose their sentience, and they could change at will.

However, werewolves, or wolves as they liked to be called, really were people. And like people, occasionally one grew up to be a serial killer. When they did, they were very effective serial killers. Wolves had an excellent set of natural weapons in their teeth and claws. They were stronger than normal humans even when in human form, and they had a heightened sense of hearing and smell.

Hotch knew he had his work cut out for him. He needed to get the team involved, but how? Then he had an idea, one that might end his personal paralysis.

"Reid?"

Spencer Reid looked up from the profile he was working on when his boss entered the room.

"I'm still getting the preliminary data set up for the geographic profile."

"I need your help with something else."

"Shoot."

"I have been speaking with the Sheriff here. It seems there is a club in town that's a secret order. He believes the unsub is a member of this club. He has provided me with the roster in confidence."

"Why does he believe it's a member of this club?"

"Based on the wound pattern. This club is called the…Wolf Club, and the wounds resemble that of a canine attack."

"Yes, the ME reported that this was a canine attack. However, the way the unsub is posing the bodies is a dead giveaway that these are not being done by an animal. If this order is a secret, how does the sheriff know?"

"He's a member."

"Why would he share this with you?"

"Because…I'm a member, too, of a chapter in Virginia."

Reid stared at Hotch in confusion.

"The club doesn't do anything illegal. It's kind of a family thing. My parents were members and grandparents. The Sheriff knew he could trust me."

"Then aren't you violating something by telling me?"

"It's complicated. I can tell you, but not the rest of the team. Sometime, when this is over, I can explain more. But right now, I need your help." He knew he should explain now, but there was an unsub to catch. People were dying. He didn't need Reid distracted.

Hotch handed Reid the list of potential unsubs.

"We need to check the backgrounds of these folks and see if anything pops. We can't ask the team for help. That would be going too far."

"Okay Hotch, but it feels strange doing this without Garcia and the others."

"I know."

Reid pulled out his laptop and logged into the databases at Quantico. Normally, Garcia would do this kind of work. She was the best at it, but Reid wasn't called a genius for nothing.

The process of narrowing down the list was much slower without the help of the team. _How did Garcia do this stuff so quickly?_

Still, he made progress. The sheriff had given them access to a club database with additional information not normally available. Reid narrowed the list of one hundred and three down to twelve. He brought the list to Hotch so they could discuss where to go next.

"These twelve fit the profile: Young males eighteen to thirty, prone to violence. All of the victims had dark hair worn at shoulder length and brown eyes. These men all have had relationships with women fitting that description."

"Have any of those relationships recently ended?" Hotch asked the sheriff.

The sheriff looked at the list, his eyes widening. "Grant Boone just got dumped a few weeks ago. He says the girl is his mate."

Reid watched as Hotch's eyes grew wide in shock. _What did that mean, the girl is his mate?_

"He has a house on the edge of pa…uh…club lands."

_Pa..uh…club? What did that mean?_

"Reid, with me," Hotch ordered, heading for the SUV.

-  
>They arrived at the address the Sheriff specified and announced FBI. Hotch kicked in the door.<p>

They checked the rooms for the unsub one by one. "Clear!"

They found a bulletin board covered in pictures of the girlfriend. Red marker marred her throat. Yes, they had the unsub.

"Shouldn't we call in the team or back up?"

Hotch knew he couldn't risk the team getting involved. They would learn his secret.

Hotch had found some items with the unsub's scent and inhaled. As they left the house he could tell the man was close. It smelled like he had gone for a run. He turned and led Reid toward the forest.

He hated taking his mate into danger, but he knew he needed to let Reid in on the secret anyways, so he was the only member of the team he could take.

He longed to remove his clothes and shift into wolf form. He knew that he could track the scent better, but he would have to leave his guns behind. Not that he didn't have natural weapons, but so did the unsub, and he would take any advantage. Plus, this was not the moment to have this conversation with Reid.

With their guns drawn, Hotch followed the scent trail while Reid pondered what they were doing.

Suddenly the unsub stepped out from behind a tree; both men were shocked. Spencer stared at the naked unsub.

"I doubled back, mixed my scent, made you think I had gone farther."

"You're right. Very clever. Grant, just surrender. I know it's tough. I know you loved her."

The unsub stared at the wolf with a gun drawn on him.

"She was my mate, man. She was supposed to love me. It was supposed to be perfect, and she was. Then I told her the truth, and she called me a freak. She ran." Tears were streaming down his face now.

Reid was trying to follow, to add his expertise, but he had never heard this particular psychosis. What did mate mean to this man, or to Hotch and the sheriff for that matter? It clearly had something to do with the club.

"I know, Grant. They don't understand. It's hard to explain to your mate"

"How the fuck would you know?" Grant interrupted.

"I know," Aaron said, trying not to look at Spencer and tip the man off, but his body language gave him away.

"Oh ho…He's yours?" The unsub sized up Spencer Reid. Hotch growled low in his throat. Things were going wrong.

"He doesn't know, does he? We'll see how you feel if you lose your mate."

The unsub shifted, leaping for Reid's throat. The man was a strong wolf; the shift was fast. Reid was unprepared for what he saw. Even his quick mind couldn't register what was happening since it was clearly impossible. The gun was knocked from his hand before he could fire.

Aaron's wolf instincts overrode his human instincts to fire his gun. The moment the unsub started shifting, Aaron could not stop himself from shifting as well; his clothes shredded. His wolf had one thought on its mind: _protect my mate._

Aaron leaped for the other wolf, knocking him off of Spencer. The two wolves rolled head over heels but ended up with Aaron on top, his fangs in the other wolf's throat. _How dare this wolf threaten what's mine_, he thought, as he tore into flesh.

Once he was sure the other wolf was subdued he shifted and ran to Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they are so inspiring! At the end of last chapter, Spencer had been attacked by the unsub. Let's see what happens and please review!**

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 5

The young agent lay in the grass; the deep wound on his neck was bleeding. Spencer tried to speak in a rasping voice; blood was coming out of his mouth.

"What…What…"

"Save your strength, Spencer."

Hotch knew he should call an ambulance. Spencer was dying, but he also knew there was no time. The wound was too deep. He could see that one of Reid's lungs had collapsed.

He did the only thing he could think of. Aaron willed his canines to drop and tore into his own wrist with his teeth and started dripping his own blood into the wound.

"Come on, close dammit." He knew this was Spencer's only hope. Aaron's blood would change him, turn him into a werewolf. He would heal and live.

He bit into his wrist again as his own wound healed. He squeezed his arm willing more blood to pour out.

"Come on Spencer, live."

His mate was unconscious now, and Aaron was starting to panic. Spencer's breathing was barely a rattle.

He bit into his wrist once more, viciously, trying to spill as much of his blood as he could.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Then, it happened. He saw Spencer's wound start to heal. Spencer's breathing became more even. Spencer would survive. He was changing.

Aaron tried not to stare, but he was enthralled by Spencer breathing there in the woods. He could smell the change in him. Spencer was now a wolf. Aaron's own wolf rejoiced. Spencer would know him now. He would know they were mates. The man in Aaron shivered in terror. He had changed Spencer, changed him without his permission or consent. _But I had no choice! _Spencer would have died.

And then there was the unsub. He was still in wolf form. Aaron forced himself to move. If he had not shifted to heal that meant only one of two things: he was too injured to shift or he was dead. He checked for a pulse and confirmed it was the latter. Shit. He had ripped the man's throat out, killing him. He would never shift back.

Now he had a killer wolf on his hands, not a human unsub. How would he convince the team that the unsub had been captured? He took out his cell phone and called the Sheriff.

Hotch explained what had happened. The sheriff assured him that a cleanup team would be sent. Hotch knew he should call his team, but what would he say? There was no unsub? Three women were dead. They had been killed and posed. Animals did not pose their victims.

Aaron went over to Spencer. He was still unconscious, but the wounds had healed. He was breathing in slowly, deeply, as if asleep.

The EMT the sheriff sent was a fellow wolf. "He'll sleep for a while. We can tell your team he was freaked, and we sedated him."

"They know I would never let you sedate him."

"Then we did it without you knowing. We can take him to the local pack doctor's clinic to sleep it off and give him an official clean bill of health. I assume your agents will want that."

"Yes, thanks."

Aaron helped load Spencer into the ambulance and rode with him. When they arrived, the pack doctor gave him a once over. He leant Aaron some clothes to replace the ones he shredded. Once he was dressed, Aaron settled down to wait for his mate to awaken.

Aaron awoke to the sounds of the door opening. He had dozed watching Spencer sleep. In came the sheriff, the doctor, and the rest of the BAU team.

"Hotch! What happened? Is Reid alright?" Morgan asked. His eyes focused on the sleeping form of his co-worker and honorary little brother.

"We…we were attacked. We were following up on a lead. The unsub came out of nowhere and knocked Reid over. I shot him. The locals have taken the body into custody. There was some confusion when the EMT's arrived, and they sedated Reid. We're just watching him until he wakes up."

"Why didn't you call us Hotch?" Morgan demanded.

"There was no time. The locals know the area better." It sounded lame even to Aaron's ears, but it was the best he could come up with. The team could not learn the truth. It would do no harm. The unsub was dead.

A few moments later, Reid awoke. "Where am I?"

"A local clinic Reid. You were sedated."

Hotch prayed Reid wouldn't remember anything yet. He needed time alone with him, time to explain.

"What's that smell?"

"Smell, Pretty Boy?"

"Yeah, like earth and fine scotch and…"

"And…"

Reid blushed at that, and his eyes were watering and _quivering_. He blinked; something was happening.

"Morgan, can you go get the doctor?" Hotch asked leaning over Spencer trying to block the other's view. He had a pretty damn good idea what was happening to Spencer.

"Everyone clear out," the doctor called smelling the fear on Hotch and the arousal on his patient.

"What's going on? Can't they stay?"

"Your boss can."

"Alright."

The doctor made a show of checking over his patient so that Spencer would not be suspicious.

"What's wrong with my eyes? I can only see black and white."

"That's to be expected. We'll explain."

Spencer was squirming in the bed. When had it gotten so hot in here, and why was he so aroused?

"Ow…"

"Ow?"

"I think I bit my lip."

"You did. Agent Hotchner, I think we better explain."

"Spencer. Something has happened."

"Am I going to die?"

"Do you feel like you're going to die?" Aaron asked gently.

"No, but I feel like…" he couldn't say that he might if he didn't get laid immediately.

"You were injured, badly, and I…I had to change you."

"Change me?"

"There is no way to say this gently. Reid, you're a werewolf. I changed you into a werewolf, like me."

"Hotch, that's not funny. I know you all think I'm a geek for watching Doctor Who but that doesn't mean I believe in all of it.

"Spencer, believe."

"Show him." Dr. Gallen said.

"Alright."

Hotch started to remove his clothes. Spencer wanted to curse. Damn if that didn't make him harder. He was in love with the older man dammit.

"Hotch, what the hell?" A note of hysteria crept into his voice.

"It's not what you think. I'm showing you."

When the man was naked before Spencer, Spencer could see his arousal as well. He knew that he should be scared Hotch was acting so strangely, but he wasn't. Somehow, he knew he could trust Hotch.

Hotch knew he had to move fast. The team would not be content to wait much longer.

Hotch willed his body to shift. Tiny little pulls stretched his skin as his nose elongated and his ears grew. An intense desire to scratch filled him as his fur sprouted all over his body. All his organs and muscles rearranged themselves. It wasn't painful, but it made his skin quiver every time he shifted. Then, he was on all fours. He was a wolf. He looked up and saw Spencer gazing down at him in black and white.

"Hotch?" Spencer's voice cracked.

Hotch gave a little yip and wagged his tail like a happy puppy reaching up with his snout to Spencer.

"It's him," the doctor said reaching out and stroking the glossy ebony fur.

Spencer reached out, as if compelled to do so, and stroked the surprisingly soft coat. He marveled at the texture. _It's like strands of silk_. After a few moments, Hotch shifted back. Spencer's hand still stroked his back.

When Spencer noticed skin under his fingers, he yanked his hand away. It was not appropriate to stroke his boss.

Hotch dressed quickly. "The rest of the explanation will have to wait. For now, we need to keep this a secret from the team, and I need to teach you to control your eyes and canines."

"My eyes?"

"Your eyes have shifted. That's why you are seeing black and white. Your canines have dropped as well. Look at my tie; it's red. Close your eyes and concentrate on the color red."

Spencer did as he was told, trying to think about red.

"Open your eyes."

Spencer did and saw the red tie.

"Good your eyes are back to normal. If you feel them changing again, just repeat that. I promise I will explain the rest when we are alone."

Spencer was relieved to see color again. He just wished his erection would calm down.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**To all the reviewers I say, thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Reid and Hotch rejoined the team. Hotch could see that his team had questions about what just happened, but they didn't ask.

They gathered their things and headed for the plane.

Spencer tried to make sense of everything he had just learned. He was a werewolf_. What the fuck? How could he possibly be a werewolf? Werewolves didn't exist. But they did. How the hell had he not known that Hotch was a werewolf? How long had Hotch been a werewolf? Did this mean he had to be locked in a room on the full moon or he would kill people? Reid reviewed everything he had ever read about werewolves and it didn't sound good._

One thing he noticed, however, was that very few of the stories he had read allowed werewolves to shift at will. It was usually because of the full moon. That gave him some hope that the reality was different from those myths in other ways.

_And what the fuck was that smell?_ Spencer just wanted to wrap himself up in it and never leave. The aroma of Earth and Scotch and the word he would not admit out loud - sex. The scent was strong in the plane. In fact, Spencer realized it was strong whenever he was in an enclosed space with Hotch. He didn't trust his new senses enough to be sure, but it seemed like the smell was coming from Hotch.

He had always been attracted to the tall, dark-haired man he called boss. In fact, he was in love with him. But he had never noticed a scent like this before.

The worst part was his eyes. He tried to pretend to sleep on the plane because it seemed like with every inhale he lost the ability to see color. It was a constant battle to keep control.

CMCMCMCMCM 

"Reid, do you need a ride home?" Hotch offered before Morgan did.

"Yes, thanks Hotch."

"You sure, Hotch? I can take him."

"No problem Morgan. I got it." Morgan's eyes narrowed like he was ready to argue, but then he backed off.

Hotch unlocked his car with the touch of a button, and Reid got into the passenger side. As soon as the doors closed, Spencer was surrounded again by the amazing scent. It had to be from Hotch. It overwhelmed him, and Spencer didn't fight it; his eyes shifted, and his canines dropped. His cock was hard enough to pound in nails.

"Why does this keep happening?"

"What?" Hotch's eyes were still on the road although he suspected he knew. He could smell Spencer's arousal and was fighting for control himself.

"My eyes, my teeth, my…" Spencer stopped, blushing.

"That's all normal."

"So you said, but you don't seem to have this problem."

"It will get easier with time. You will learn how to control it. I'll help. There's a lot I need to explain to you."

"I can imagine. When were you turned into a werewolf?"

"I wasn't, I was born a werewolf."

"You were born this way?"

"Yes, my father was a werewolf, and his father before him. We come from a long line of wolves."

"So, Jack is a werewolf?"

"Yes, he's just a pup now. He can't change. That happens around puberty."

Spencer had never considered the idea that werewolves were born.

"What about Haley? Is she a wolf?"

"No, only men can be werewolves. It's genetic or something. No one really understands. We aren't really eager to expose ourselves for medical testing."

Spencer could understand that.

"Did she know?"

"Yes, her father is a wolf. Our families were in the same pack."

"You live in packs?"

"It's our system of, for lack of a better term, government. When a wolf moves into an area, they join the local pack. The pack in turn provides safety and community. Each pack is led by the pack Alpha. I'll take you to meet the local Alpha in a few days."

At this point, they arrived at Spencer's apartment.

"Will you come in? I have more questions. You don't happen to have a manual for all of this?"

"Yes, I will come in. No, I have never heard of anyone writing this down. Too much fear of being caught."

The two men walked up to Spencer's apartment as he fumbled for his keys. The scent was distracting.

Once inside, "Why do you smell like that?"

Aaron wanted to play dumb, but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer.

"I assume you know that when a wolf mates in the wild, he mates for life. If his mate is killed, he does not take another. The same is true for werewolves."

"Okay." Spencer's tone indicated that he could not see the connection. "Actually, several studies involving radio tracking of wolves are starting to demonstrate that this is a fallacy. If you…"

Spencer could see the look in Hotch's eyes. He was rambling again and snapped his mouth shut allowing Hotch to continue.

"Our mating is genetic. We don't pick our mates. We discover them. When a wolf meets his mate, there is no uncertainty. He knows without doubt who his mate is."

"How? Was Haley your mate?"

"No, Haley was not my mate. We married because she would make a good pack wife, and I doubted I would ever meet my mate."

"What changed?"

"I met my mate."

"Do you have a girlfriend Hotch?"

"No, my mate doesn't know."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I have been trying to find the words. Spencer, we can tell who our mates are by smell."

"Smell? Wait… that smell…"

Aaron looked directly at Spencer, right in his eyes. "Yes Spencer, that smell. When we smell our mates, especially before we claim them, our bodies react to that smell. It becomes difficult to control our eyes; our canines drop; we become aroused."

As Spencer watched, Aaron's eyes shifted becoming a solid golden color. He could see Aaron's canines peeking out from his lips. He looked down and could see the outline of Aaron's erection straining against his trousers.

"We…we're mates?"

"Yes, Spencer. We're mates. It's why I couldn't let you die. When I first met you, I was married. Even though I knew you were my mate, I wouldn't betray my vows. When Haley divorced me, it freed me. I wanted to tell you but didn't know how." Aaron had a wry smile on his face. "I was afraid you would reject me or be repulsed by what I am."

"Aaron…I…I love you. I have been in love with you for years. I never thought you could be interested in a guy. I never thought you could be interested in someone like me."

"Spencer Reid, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. Anyone would be lucky to be with you."

The two men looked at each other, wolf eye to wolf eye. Aaron closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his mate and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss.

It was a kiss filled with need; need which had long been denied. Aaron's wolf growled in appreciation. It was about time. Aaron's tongue sought- no demanded- entrance to his mate's mouth and was pleased when Spencer opened for him. He pushed his tongue into Spencer's mouth, loving the taste of his mate. He needed this taste, craved it, had dreamed of it. He caressed Spencer's tongue, running his tongue along Spencer's canines. Damn, that was hot.

Aaron started kissing across Spencer's cheek and down to his neck. Spencer tilted his head to the side to give him access. Aaron grazed his canines along the tender flesh he found. He began nipping at his mate.

Spencer pulled Aaron down the hall to his bedroom and started to unbutton his shirt. He never imagined this fantasy would be fulfilled. The fantasy he had of fucking his boss, but it was coming true. The rest, he would have to process later.

Aaron removed his own shirt and the two lovers moved onto the bed, kissing. Spencer moved a hand to Aaron's chest, running his fingers through the chest hair he found there. He tweaked Aaron's nipple eliciting a growl from his appreciative mate.

Spencer was not a virgin. He had even had male partners, but there was something so much more erotic about being with Aaron. It struck his very soul in a raw, primal way. _Was it because of Aaron or was it the wolf he had inside him now?_

Aaron started undoing Spencer's fly, pushing his pants and underwear off in one smooth stroke. Spencer kicked the offensive articles away and then finished undressing Aaron.

When they lay together in all of their naked glory, Spencer moved in to taste Aaron for the first time. As he licked the pre-cum from Aaron's hard cock, he realized that this was the source of the smell. He buried his nose in Aaron's pubic hair and inhaled. The smell was amazing. It was sweet, and earthy, and good scotch and…Aaron. So Aaron. And sex. Aaron simply exuded sex.

Spencer reached up and took Aaron into his mouth, engulfing him. Aaron's prick was perfect, velvet soft skin covering rock solid man. He tasted delicious. Spencer thought_, I could get addicted to this_. He started bobbing his head up and down, licking the head with his tongue.

"Oh…Spencer…" Aaron moaned throwing his head to the side; his hands balled in tight fists from the pleasurable sensations.

"Oh…Spencer, stop…I'm gonna…gonna"

Spencer redoubled his efforts eager to taste Aaron's cum. He wanted it.

Aaron threw his head back, and with a howl, he came, shooting deep into Spencer's eager mouth. Spencer lapped up Aaron's seed eagerly. He had never tasted anything so delicious.

CMCMCMCMCM

This was all better than Aaron had imagined. He had never been with a man before. He had married Haley because it seemed like a reasonable thing to do. He had never considered a man. Now he knew why his marriage with Haley was doomed to fail. He was destined to be with Spencer.

Aaron pulled Spencer up along his body and kissed him thoroughly, tasting himself in Spencer's mouth. Being with Spencer had been even more amazing then he ever could have imagined. And, they weren't even finished yet.

Aaron started moving along Spencer's body, kissing his chest until he found a nipple. He nipped it gently and was rewarded with Spencer hissing in a breath and arching toward him. Aaron hid his smile as he pleasured the hard pebble that was stiff with desire.

Then he continued slowly moving down Spencer's body. He would give a lick or a kiss on each spot as he moved over it. He nuzzled Spencer's belly button, moving ever closer to his destination at a slow, teasing pace.

When he finally arrived at Spencer's engorged and weeping prick, Spencer was squirming, trying to push his hard cock into Aaron's mouth.

Aaron could no longer deny his aroused mate. He took Spencer's cock into his mouth for the first time. Aaron had never had a man's cock in his mouth, but with Spencer, it felt…right. And the smell was heavenly. It filled his being with a contentment he had never imagined, the essence of Spencer, his mate.

A twinge of sadness for his parents passed through him. His father had never found his mate. He had never known this perfection. Now he understood some of the bitter subtext of his life. His parents were wrong. It was better to wait for your mate.

Aaron licked the plum shaped head of Spencer's prick, lapping up his pre-cum and swirling his tongue around as Spencer bucked trying to get more contact. Then Aaron obliged and took Spencer deep into his mouth, gagging.

"Easy, you don't have to take it all."

Aaron pulled off and started to bob up and down more carefully on Spencer's delicious prick. Spencer's hands tangled in his hair, supporting and encouraging. He redoubled his efforts. He desperately wanted Spencer to come in his mouth. He wanted all his mate had to offer.

He reached out and fondled Spencer's balls with his fingers, his mouth never faltering on Spencer's cock. Spencer's sac drew up tight against his body, and then cum was filling his mouth. Aaron had never tasted anything more wonderful, more right, than Spencer's seed. He knew at last that this was truly where he belonged.

The two men curled around each other, content.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, It sure was fun turning up the temperature last chapter. I wonder if the team will notice the change in Reid…Please review.**

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 7

When Derek Morgan arrived at the BAU the next morning he went right to Garcia's lair.

"Good Morning, Baby Doll."

"Good Morning my delectable chocolate morsel, how can the keeper of all things arcane and technical service your needs today?"

"Did Hotch and Reid work with you to get a list of suspects or get any information about the unsub for our last case?"

"Alas, I waited by the phone, but no one called me for the Prom."

"Really?"

"Yes, I did notice Reid was doing a bunch of searches on his computer."

"You noticed that?"

"I may have a script that monitors all of your computer activity. I only do it so that I can anticipate your every need."

"Oh ho…Do you know what Reid was doing?"

"Just a moment, and the answer you shall have."

Garcia's fingers flew over the keyboard at the speed of light. Her computer screen lit up like a Christmas tree. Morgan was always amazed watching the high tech goddess work her magic. _How could so few keystrokes do so much?_

"It appears our young agent was researching specific residents of the town. He seems to have generated his own suspect list and then narrowed it down. I can't see where the original list came from. He entered it himself. He could have called me. I could have narrowed this list down for him much more quickly."

"Huh, that's odd. Why would Reid bypass you, Baby Girl?"

"I have no idea. I hope I didn't offend my baby."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Morgan said, intending to reassure the excitable tech analyst. But, he was suspicious. _Something was up with Hotch and Reid. Why would Hotch not call the team for back up? Why would Reid be doing his own tech? Sure the kid is a genius, and he can pretty much do anything, but why would he bother? And why had Reid been sedated? The kid knew how to handle himself under pressure, and he didn't even appear to be hurt. This just didn't add up._

When Morgan found Reid in the bullpen, he thought about confronting the young agent. They were best friends; Reid normally would have confided in him. But something in his body language made Morgan hesitate.

"Morning, Reid."

"Morning, Morgan."

Reid turned back to his computer, resuming his work. Morgan wanted to say more, but an invisible wall seemed to surround his friend, closing him off. Morgan really started to worry now.

That night, Spencer went home with Aaron. The two mates were eager to spend time together since they had been denied for so long.

"This weekend, I want to take you to meet our pack Alpha. Technically it's up to him whether you join the pack or not."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"He will. Since you're my mate, this is more of a formality."

Spencer's stomach sank, and his palms started to sweat. The BAU was the only place where he had ever been accepted.

"Then on Saturday, there is a pack gathering. It will give you a chance to meet the rest of the pack before the next full moon."

"I thought you said we didn't get forced to change on the full moon."

"We don't, but we do feel a strong desire to change and hunt. I can't wait to go hunting with you."

"I never thought of myself as a hunter."

"Spencer, you're a natural. You hunt unsubs all the time."

"This is different."

"True, you will find your instincts when you are in wolf form will help. We don't really hunt from need. Hunting is a pack activity. It gives us a sense of belonging and chance to follow some pretty primal instincts."

"I'll try. This is still so much to take in."

"I know. You're doing great."

Aaron took Spencer in his arms. At last, he could hold his mate. His wolf had never been so content. He tilted his head and moved in, claiming Spencer's lips with his own. Arousal washed over him, his eyes watered and twitched as they changed, and his teeth dropped. Finally, Aaron could let it happen. He needed to make love to his mate. They had so much time to make up for. _Why had he waited so long?_ Even before he was changed, Spencer had loved him.

His tongue snaked into Spencer's mouth, tasting and exploring. The kiss grew heated as the two mates tongues touched and sparred, danced and loved.

Spencer started to unbutton Aaron's shirt; the crisp cotton was warm and smooth beneath his fingers. Since he had become a wolf, his senses seemed magnified, stronger, and more acute. This added even more information for his formidable brain to process. It added a new dimension to everything. Already he was learning to recognize the scent of Aaron's arousal. It spoke directly to his groin, making his prick ache with need. His nether region pulsed. He wanted his mate to take his channel and fill him.

He finished removing the shirt from Aaron's back using his graceful fingers to slide it over his shoulders and down his strong arms. Those same fingers ghosted over Aaron's biceps and to his chest, around his torso to his back. His fingers curled like claws, and he dragged them down Aaron's back, scratching him enough to mark. Aaron groaned with pleasure from the rough treatment even as the wounds healed. With his wolf physiology, the injury healed as fast as it was inflicted.

Spencer bent his head and took Aaron's nipple in his mouth, running his canines lightly over the tight bud as Aaron arched into him. Spencer allowed himself a small grin. He was doing this to Aaron Hotchner, the man he had loved for so long. Aaron moaned and writhed for _him_.

CMCMCMCMCM

Aaron could not remember ever being this aroused. His prick was all velvet over steel – no, diamond. He was so hard. He started undressing Spencer, removing his signature vest, then his tie, and finally his shirt. Spencer's body was so perfect. It was long and lean and graceful. _How had he ever thought the agent was gawky?_ _Spencer just needed the right…stimulation._ Or perhaps becoming a wolf had changed him in this way as well.

Aaron leaned in to Spencer's neck, which was now bared for his perusal, biting the man with his canines. Spencer moaned thrusting against him. _Oh yeah, Spencer likes that_, he thought. He pulled away when he caught a hint of his mate's blood on his tongue.

He kissed down Spencer's neck and chest. Spencer's chest already had slightly more hair then it did the day before. It must be a wolf thing. Aaron followed Spencer's treasure trail to the button on his pants. He opened the zipper and button and encouraged Spencer to lift his hips, so that he could remove his mate's pants and boxers all in one smooth motion. He bent and engulfed his mate's rock solid cock in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer threw his head back, groaning from the sensation of Aaron's mouth on his shaft. He couldn't help it; his hips started thrusting up. He looked down to watch his mate's mouth engulf him, like an erotic video in black and white. His orgasm started to build, but he didn't want to come this way.

"No."

"No?" Aaron said, pulling off.

"No, not like this."

"Not like this?" Aaron was a bit puzzled.

"I…I want you to fuck me."

"Oh…okay. Yes."

Aaron moved up and captured Spencer's lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

Spencer reached down and started undoing the button of Aaron's trousers. Aaron reached down to help him slide the offensive article off his body.

"Do you have any lube?"

"Lube?" Aaron was starting to wonder if his brain was on hold.

"Yes, we need lube, and you need to stretch me. Or I could do it myself."

"Oh…I've never done this…with a man."

"It's okay. I'll talk you through it. Do you have anything we can use for lubrication? Oh, and condoms."

Aaron thought for a moment and remembered he had a small bottle in his travel kit from back when he and Haley had been planning a romantic trip. It had not been used; their marriage began falling apart instead.

"We won't need condoms. Wolves can't get sick. Unless you are concerned about getting pregnant," he finished with a smile.

"Unless there is more to being a wolf and becoming pregnant that you haven't told me, I think we are safe."

He went to the bathroom and found the lube. As he walked back, he opened the top and removed the safety seal, spilling a little on his shaky hands. He could not remember ever being this excited. His world had narrowed to one thing. He was going to fuck Spencer.

"Pour some on your fingers."

Aaron followed his mate's instructions as Spencer spread his legs in invitation. Aaron moved onto the bed, bracing his body with one hand, holding the slick hand up.

"Push a finger inside me. You need to stretch me to get me ready for you."

"I'm bigger than a finger."

"I know, we'll use more than one and work up to that."

"Oh."

Aaron started pushing his index finger into Spencer as he watched his mate take deep breaths. Slowly, Spencer's muscles relaxed, as the digit eased in and penetrated his lover. He started thrusting it in and out.

"Add another."

His middle finger joined his index finger inside his mate.

"Spread them apart, like a scissor."

Aaron realized how strange it must sound: Spencer giving him precise directions, but he appreciated it. He wanted to do this right and make it good for Spencer.

"Should I add another?"

"Yes, and go a bit deeper." He added a third finger and pushed in farther. "Bend them a bit to the…Yes!"

"What?"

"That's my prostate. Some people call it the sweet spot." Aaron nudged the bundle of nerves again. "Fuck yeah! I'm ready now. Do it."

Aaron smiled at his mate's pleasure. He removed his hand and poured lube on his hard and aching cock. Spencer bent his knees tight. His hole was now well exposed. Aaron lined up his prick with Spencer's opening and thrust in slowly. As he entered his mate, he was struck by how hot, how tight, it was. The walls of Spencer's passage dragged along his engorged shaft. The friction was incredible - perfect - as the walls rippled around him.

He took a moment to allow Spencer to adjust and then pulled almost all the way out and thrust into his mate.

"There! Right there! Harder!"

Aaron realized that must be his sweet spot again, so he took careful aim and slammed into his mate.

"Unh"

Aaron set up a steady rhythm, thrusting into Spencer with ever increasing pressure. His orgasm started growing, getting ready to wash over him. He knew he wanted his mate to enjoy every moment and come with him.

He started to rear up a bit to reach for Spencer's prick. The angle change did something to Spencer because he cried out, "Coming!"

Spencer's seed shot out between them. Aaron's cock jerked as Spencer's muscles rippled around it and gripped it. He thrust a couple more times and let go, all of the sensations overcame him, and he exploded, filling his mate.

It took Aaron several minutes to come down from the panting high. He helped Spencer clean up and then curled around him so that they could sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, So I have this belief that when I post on Fridays I don't get reviews. So this is an experiment. If this gets lots of reviews, I will know this is false. If I don't get lots of reviews, then I'll just skip Friday posts and go three days between chapters when a Friday comes up. Your choice… *grin***

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 8**

Friday night Spencer and Aaron drove out to the western part of Virginia. The drive took about two hours. Spencer marveled at the small rural town where the pack Alpha lived. He had never lived in a town where the houses were so far apart that they often could not see each other.

Spencer straightened his shirt for the tenth time while waiting for the door to open. When it did, a very large man answered. He had to be a couple inches taller than either Spencer or Aaron, and he was built. The man was a tank.

"Hello, you must be Spencer. Aaron has told me so much about you."

"Hello." Spencer only just remembered to tilt his head and bare his neck for the man the way Aaron had coached him.

"I'm Ralph Preng, the Alpha of the local pack; come in."

The man led them to a small sitting room. A woman came in with lemonade.

"This is my mate, Margery. Margery, this is Aaron's mate, Spencer."

She gave Spencer a once over. "Nice to meet you. Aaron, I never realized Haley wasn't your mate."

Spencer startled at the mention of Haley's name. Of course they knew Haley; she was once Aaron's wife.

"People just assumed. I never thought I would meet my mate. I'm glad I did." Aaron smiled at Spencer.

"Still, it's surprising. I never would have taken you for a player on that team." She said with a bit of disdain in her voice.

"I didn't know myself. Is it a problem?"

"Oh, don't listen to Margery here. She knows the score with mates."

Margery looked unconvinced but left the men to talk.

"She seems to disapprove."

"This is Virginia. Homosexuality is not exactly embraced around here. But you aren't the only gay wolf couple. I apologize for her behavior. I'll speak with her."

They spoke for around half an hour. Ralph filled Spencer in on the details and history of the pack and officially welcomed him as a new member.

After they left, a weight seemed to visibly lift from Spencer. The Alpha had accepted him. However, homophobia had reared its head. They would need to be careful with non-wolves, but it seemed the wolves understood. He also sensed Haley was well liked and worried others would resent his place at Aaron's side. Just another thing to worry about.

"Aaron, where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"I keep a small apartment here. It's not much; I got it after Haley and I separated. I haven't really done much with it. It's a place to crash when there are pack meetings. But it's ours."

"Did you and Haley have a place down here?"

"Yes, she kept it."

Spencer was surprised when they drove up to a large house. Aaron explained that it had been converted into a few apartments. Two were vacant. One was rented by another pack member. The pack actually owned the house.

Aaron unlocked the door and led Spencer up the stairs to the second floor where he unlocked the door on the right.

The apartment was small. It had a kitchenette to the left and a sitting room on the right with a couch but no other furniture.

A short hall led to a three quarter bathroom on the left and a medium sized bedroom on the right. It had a queen-sized mattress and box spring on the floor. An overturned box served as a nightstand.

"I guess I haven't really done much with the place. I'm barely here. We can fix it up anyway you like or find somewhere else."

Spencer shrugged. "A bookshelf would be nice with some books. We can figure out the rest later." The two men placed their overnight bags in the empty closet.

It wasn't late, and Spencer was wondering what Aaron did to pass the time when he was here. Aaron appeared to have other plans for his mate.

He pushed Spencer against the door of the bedroom and captured his mouth in a deep, demanding kiss. Spencer was happy to oblige. He no longer worried about how they would pass the time.

He unbuttoned Aaron's shirt and pushed his hand in through the opening, running his fingers through the strands of soft chest hair, making sure to brush his fingers against first one nipple then the other. He loved seeing Aaron's breath suck in at each stroke across the sensitive buds.

He finished unbuttoning Aaron's shirt, even as Aaron started undressing him quickly. Aaron's hands pressed against his back and across his chest hungrily. He looked down, and noticed that his chest hair had continued to thicken. It was almost as thick as his lover's now.

He slid his hands to Aaron's pants, undoing the button, and sliding them off. Then he removed Aaron's boxers, allowing his aroused prick to spring free. He watched as Aaron returned the favor and then pounced on his mate, joining their lips and tongues in a loving duel.

Skin to skin with Aaron, little flames of need licked up and down wherever he was connected to his mate; his chest, his stomach, his thighs. Spencer moved down Aaron's strong torso, kissing and licking each spot. Running his canines lightly over Aaron's nipples. Finally he reached the destination of his desire. He licked Aaron's aroused member from balls to tip, savoring the tasty pre-come he found.

He started to engulf his lover's hardened prick when Aaron spoke.

"Stop."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. It just that…"

"What Aaron? Tell me. I would do anything for you."

"I just wondered…would you fuck me? I've never done that, and I want to know what it's like."

"Of course I will. But you don't have to. There are no rules for this sort of thing."

"I know. I want to. It's all I could think about since I fucked you. I wanted to see if it would be as good for me."

"My pleasure."

Spencer ran to his go bag and grabbed the lube he had stashed there. He made a mental note to stock this apartment. They may not be here much, but he wanted to be prepared.

He wanted to make this good for his mate.

He came back to the bed and slicked up his fingers. "You need to relax and bear down at first. It is a bit odd the first time."

Aaron nodded as Spencer positioned his finger at Aaron's opening. First he swirled his finger around Aaron's pucker, which quivered from the sensation. Then he slowly pushed in. Aaron's muscles immediately tightened at the intrusion. He looked up and saw Aaron's eyes were tightly shut, his hands clenched in fists.

"Shh…relax…You need to relax." He watched Aaron open his eyes slowly and unclench his hands. "Just let go."

He started pushing in again, and Aaron's chest rose and fell in deep breaths. Past the first knuckle, to the second, Spencer's index finger entered Aaron's tight, warm passage.

He started to work his finger in and out, letting Aaron get used to the sensation. When he thought Aaron was fully relaxed, he pulled out and started to push in with his middle finger as well. A moment of tension, and Aaron was relaxed again. Spencer spread his fingers to widen Aaron's passage and reached in deeper, searching.

"Oh Lord!" Aaron howled.

"Prostate. Nice, huh?"

"Do it again."

Spencer was happy to oblige grazing over that special spot and watching his lover convulse in pleasure.

Spencer added a third finger, and when he noticed Aaron was starting to push back on the fingers, seeking more stimulation, he knew he lover was ready.

Spencer removed his finger and slicked up his prick, hissing a bit from the cool liquid. Then he positioned himself at Aaron's opening.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Spencer pushed in slowly allowing Aaron to accommodate the new sensations, inch by inch. The walls of Aaron's passage gripped tightly all around him. It was the most amazing, erotic feeling, being inside Aaron Hotchner.

Once he was in all the way, he froze, waiting.

"Move Spencer, just do it."

Spencer started to move in and out. After a few experimental thrusts, he started searching changing angles until…

"Right there!"

Spencer smiled; he could make this good for Aaron. He took aim and started thrusting in earnest.

"Holy!"

Spencer reveled in Aaron's reaction even as Aaron's virgin passage gripped his cock, pulling and stroking.

"God Aaron, you are so tight."

Spencer leaned down and took Aaron's mouth in a passionate kiss, his tongue joining with Aaron's. He continued to piston into his lover.

"Oh God, gonna… gonna…Spencer!"

Aaron's essence spurted out on his stomach as Aaron's orgasm erupted. As the muscles of Aaron's passage convulsed around him, Spencer toppled over the edge, filling his mate with his seed.

The two men held each other, panting. Sweat dripped down Spencer's face from the exertion.

"I...love you Aaron."

"I love you, too, babe."

After cleaning up, the two men curled around each other and slept.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Okay, so you do review stuff I post on Fridays. Who knew? It's time to meet the pack, after some fun first. Please review.**

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 9

Spencer awoke the next morning to the enticing aroma of coffee. He was just about to investigate the source when Aaron entered with two mismatched mugs in his hands, giving one to Spencer.

Spencer closed his eyes as he inhaled the rich aroma, like fine dark chocolate and took his first sip. He smiled, Aaron had learned how to fix his coffee just the way he liked it, sweet.

"How did you sleep?" asked Aaron.

"Very well. Is it a wolf thing?"

"No, it's a mind blowing sex thing."

"Oh…What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, we are free until about one o'clock when it's time to go to the pack barbecue. We could go into town to the local general store and pick up some stuff you might want for here at the apartment, or we could tour around the town if you want us to get a different place."

"No, this is fine. I would like to pick up some books. Will they carry books?"

"Some, we can bring more next time."

"I wonder if I should get a kindle for out here. Do they have cell reception?"

"Yes, but no high speed internet. I didn't think you liked the kindle."

"I like the feel of books but I also like the easy access of the kindle. I could read us out of house and home if I'm not careful." Aaron loved that comment. 'read _us_ out of house and home.' They really were together.

"I'm gonna grab a shower. Care to join me?" Aaron asked.

"Absolutely."

Aaron led Spencer into the small bathroom. He was glad it had a shower tub combo. He could not imagine trying to fit into a small stall together, and he wanted to see Spencer wet and soapy. His cock got hard just thinking about it.

He turned on the water and adjusted it to a comfortable temperature and then stepped in, offering a hand to his mate. Spencer took his hand entering the warm water cascading down in a steady stream.

Aaron took the bar of soap and started rubbing it on his hand forming a lather of suds.

"Let me wash your back."

"Okay." Spencer turned exposing his back. Aaron leaned in rubbing the slick bubbles up and down while his lips and tongue played over Spencer's long elegant neck.

"Unh."

Aaron continued rubbing his hands up and down Spencer's arms and then across his tight buttocks. Spencer's flesh shivered under his fingertips.

He turned Spencer's back into the water and built more lather on his hand. He started to rub his lover's chest and coat it in the soap. He took the bar and rubbed the edge across Spencer's nipple causing it to harden. Spencer's head fell back.

"Oh."

Aaron worked his way down Spencer's tight stomach, reveling in the sounds of pleasure he wrung from his mate. He swiped the soap quickly, teasingly, over his engorged shaft.

"Oh…don't stop."

"I have to finish your legs first," Aaron teased.

Aaron made quick work of soaping Spencer's legs and then returned to his hard prick. He ran his soapy, slick hands up and down Spencer's aroused, weeping cock. Spencer's hips started to thrust in counterpoint to Aaron's ministrations.

Suddenly, Aaron had a craving. He spun Spencer quickly into the water and spread his ass cheeks. He ran the soap up his sensitive crease and splashed some water to rinse it.

"Brace your hands." Then, without waiting, he swiped his tongue up Spencer's sensitive pucker.

"Holy shit!"

Aaron would have smiled if his tongue weren't so occupied with the task of pleasuring his mate and driving him wild. He flicked his tongue up and down and made small circles around his pucker, watching it quiver from the onslaught of sensations.

"Oh-Oh Oh!"

He thrust his tongue point into his lover's opening penetrating lightly, fucking his mate with his tongue.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer could not believe what was happening. Aaron was licking his ass with his tongue! _Oh my God_. He could not remember anything so erotic. His cock was rock solid and begging for more.

"Aaron, please. Need. Need you. Fuck! Fuck me."

Aaron took another swipe, and then rose to his feet.

"If you insist."

"I do. Please, now."

Spencer heard the cap of the shampoo flick open with a snap. After a moment, fingers now slippery with soap probed his enflamed opening. Two pushed in slowly. They met little resistance, being rimmed had done its job of getting his passage started, making it needy.

The fingers moved in and out of him, nudging sensitive nerve endings, searching, then, they bent just right.

"Ahhh."

"Prostate."

"Oh yeah."

"Feel it baby, Love you."

His mate's fingers bumped his sweet spot again.

"Hurry Aaron!"

A third finger entered his hole, working in and out. The feeling was nice, but it wasn't what he wanted. He started to thrust himself back unto his mate's fingers, encouraging harder, deeper penetration. Then, the fingers pulled free and he waited with excitement.

He heard the squish of shampoo come out, and then, his mate's slick cock probed his hole. He thrust back, impaling himself on his engorged mate.

"Uhn."

"Oh God, you are so tight. I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No s'good. Please more."

The two started to work together thrusting in rhythm. Spencer flew higher and higher. When his mates hand started pumping his cock, his balls drew up tight and he exploded painting the walls of the shower with his seed.

In just moments, the warm evidence of Aaron's pleasure filled his passage.

They held each other as they finished washing up, kissing just for the joy of being together.

Once they were dressed, they went into town.

There wasn't much to downtown: a small diner that seated ten if they squished together, a general store, and a gas station. They grabbed some brunch at the diner and perused the general store. Spencer purchased a book he had not read and a small antique book shelf in the store's loft. They dropped these at the apartment and headed out to pack lands for the picnic.

Spencer tried not to be nervous about meeting the pack but failed. Large gatherings were not his forte.

"I know you're nervous. Just stick with me and you'll be fine. We're here together. We're a team now."

"I know. It's just…I don't fit in."

"You fit with me. That's what matters."

"I certainly do. You fit in me quite well."

Aaron shook his head smiling. It was nice when Spencer could relax a little.

When they arrived the first thing Spencer noticed was that there were kids running everywhere. Someone was flipping burgers at a grill. The meat smelled so good. _Grawrr_, his stomach protested.

Women were talking in small groups.

In other words, it looked like any picnic of any organization not a gathering of wolves.

Aaron introduced him to a few wolves that were polite. Spencer wondered if word had been passed that Aaron had a mate.

They had just finished speaking with Bernard Crane when Spencer turned and came face-to-face with Haley, Jack in her arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Buddy," Aaron said, taking Jack in his arms and holding him tight. "It's so good to see you."

"Look at this," he said holding up his hand to show off the temporary tattoo he had of a dinosaur.

"That's pretty cool."

"Aaron, I see you brought _him_."

"Hey buddy, do you see Mrs. Laurey over there with your friend Matt? Can you go play with Matt for a bit? Daddy wants to talk to Mommy." Aaron waved over to Mrs. Laurey, who waved Jack over and gave a thumbs up.

"Yes, I did bring him. Spencer is my mate."

"Hmm."

"Haley, I didn't end things. You did. I would have stayed because it was the right thing to do, but you let me go."

"You were never really with us. It was him."

"I was never unfaithful to you."

"But he still came between us."

"I know. He's my mate. You know the deal."

"I know. I thought it didn't matter."

Aaron put his arm around Spencer. He sensed his mate closing in on himself. Knowing Spencer, Aaron knew he was blaming himself for ending Aaron's marriage and for Jack not having his father. Spencer took that sort of thing very seriously given his own history.

"I'm gonna go get Jack. Do you still want to take him tonight?"

"Of course. I miss him."

Haley walked away to see to Jack, and Aaron turned to Spencer.

"She was wrong. You didn't come between us. At least, nothing you did came between us. I never should have married her. I was wrong to think mates didn't matter. My parents were wrong. If my father ever met his mate, he never said anything. He said it was more important to marry the right sort of girl with the right family. Haley made him happy. But you can't blame yourself."

"I…I know. Are you gonna drop me off tonight?"

"Drop you off? Why?"

"You have Jack tonight. I don't want to intrude."

"Look at me. You are my mate. In wolf culture, we are basically married. Now, I understand if you aren't ready for parenthood. So much has changed so quickly. But you are part of my life now; I wouldn't want it any other way. Jack is part of my life, too. I never want to have to choose between you. You don't have to parent him if you don't want, but I hope you will spend time with us."

"You want me there?"

"Yes! I hope someday you will consider us a family. He's your step-son. I won't push."

"I…Wow. Jack is a terrific kid. I would be honored to help raise him. Won't Haley object?"

"No…maybe, but it isn't her choice. She knows the score. She'll deal."

"Do you think she has a mate?"

"I think everyone does. It's just humans can't sense them so easily. Her mate may be human. I hope she finds him."

As the day continued, Spencer could see that there was some animosity towards Aaron.

"Everyone assumed we were mates when we joined the pack. We never corrected the assumption. Mates don't split. It is very rare. People blamed me. People like Haley. She will always be welcome in the pack, especially because of Jack. People will get over it."

When it was time to leave, Aaron collected Jack's things from Haley and grabbed a minute alone with her.

"I know this isn't what you envisioned between us, but this is the way it has to be."

"I know. It's just hard to see you getting on with your life."

"I want you to be happy. I will always care about you, but he is my future. You need to accept that, accept him. He is going to be part of my life, this pack, our son's life."

"I know. He's your mate."

"He also has had a tough time with acceptance in his life. If you need to hate someone, hate me. Please don't hate him. He doesn't deserve that."

"I'll try…"

Aaron helped Jack buckle into his booster seat and got into the car with Spencer.

"Daddy, mommy told me that Spencer is your mate."

"That's right."

"Why isn't mommy your mate?"

"That's a good question. We don't pick our mates. God does. He picked Spencer for me. I just didn't know it. I'm glad mommy and I spent some time together so we could make you, but now it's time for me to spend time with Spencer. I hope you'll have fun with him, too."

"I get to spend time with Spencer?"

"Yep, what do ya think of that buddy?"

"That's so cool. Spencer knows everything! Can I watch my movie, now?"

"Sure thing buddy." Aaron knew two hours was a long drive for Jack, and the movie would distract him. Running around at the picnic had also helped burn off some energy.

Spencer and Aaron enjoyed talking in the front seat about work and life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. It's time to get back to the team. Please Review.**

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 10**

Spencer had been surprised at how satisfying it was to be with Aaron and Jack. The little boy was amazingly fun. He also had the ability to get under Aaron's skin in a way that no unsub ever could.

"But daddy, I wanted pancakes for dinner."

"I made spaghetti and meat balls. That's what we're having."

"I don't like spaghetti! I hate it. I want pancakes."

"You know the rules Jack. You have to take a no thank you bite. If you still don't like it, you can have cheerios. I'm not making two dinners."

Spencer wanted to chuckle but thought better of it.

On Sunday night, Haley came and picked Jack up. At least she was civil to Spencer. Spencer had been surprised at how sad he was to see Jack go.

He didn't mind having some more alone time with his mate however.

"Jack really is amazing."

"I'm glad you think so too. He's the one thing that made me glad I married Haley. The rest was a huge mistake."

"That's in the past now. Don't beat yourself up," Spencer said as he leaned in to capture Aaron's lips with his own. Tongues joined as Spencer tasted his mate; his arms snaked around Aaron's neck. He started disrobing Aaron. They were still in the living room, and Spencer had a plan.

He pulled Aaron around to the back of the sofa, pleased that his mate followed his lead. He grabbed some lube he kept stashed and then before Aaron could say anything spun him around.

"Put your hands on the back of the sofa."

As Aaron complied, Spencer nudged his legs apart. He heard the breath catch in Aaron's throat. He slicked up his fingers, the scent that Spencer was coming to associate with Aaron's arousal wafted up from his mate with increasing strength.

He ran his finger down Aaron's crease, teasing the sensitive pucker.

"Unh."

Encouraged by the fluttering under his finger, he pushed in slowly, starting to stretch his lover. He watched Aaron's head fall forward as his back arched and he pressed back until Spencer finger entered him.

Soon his finger was moving easily in and out of the tight passage, so he added another, scissoring them to stretch his mate. One more finger, and Spencer watched as Aaron started thrusting back onto him. He removed his fingers and reveled in the whimper that escaped from Aaron.

"I got you," he said as he undid his pants letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out. He tossed his shirt aside. He coated his hard cock with lube and then lined up with Aaron's hole, thrusting in steadily.

"Oh God."

Spencer smiled; he loved the sounds Aaron uttered as they made love. He gave Aaron a moment to adjust to the stretch and then started a slow thrust and withdraw.

"More…"

Spencer picked up the pace, and thrust harder, his arm wrapped around Aaron's chest. He brushed his fingertips over one nipple than the other as he switched angles.

"Yes."

Mission accomplished; prostate located. Spencer, careful to maintain that angle, started pounding into Aaron as his hand slid down to grab Aaron's cock.

He started a tactical mission of twin assaults of thrusting and pulling. He could feel Aaron tensing around him as Aaron shot, his orgasm screaming out of him.

A few more quick jabs into Aaron's swirling passage and Spencer went over the edge, filling his mate.

Spencer leaned over Aaron's back, just holding him while he took deep breaths to calm his breathing to a normal cadence.

CMCMCMCMCM

The weekend passed too quickly for Spencer's taste. For once, he was truly enjoying being outside of work. But Monday came, as it often does.

It was hard to concentrate at work. Spencer kept remembering little things Jack said that made him smile. At other times, he would think about the amazing sex; his lips would part in anticipation.

"What's going on pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"What?"

"Reid, you were a million miles away. What's going on?"

"Just thinking."

"That looked like more than thinking. Did something happen this weekend?"

"Uh…no just a quiet weekend."

CMCMCMCMCM

Morgan was unconvinced. Ever since the case, Reid had been distracted and acting strangely. It worried Morgan. He knew he shouldn't be so suspicious. _Reid would tell me if something was wrong, right?_ But he knew that Reid was all too good at keeping secrets. Dilaudid, headaches, the list was long, and Morgan was worried.

Instead of going home at the end of the day, he waited in his car for Reid to leave. He was shocked when he left the building with Hotch, and they got in Hotch's car together. This just ratcheted his concern up a notch. Hotch hadn't exactly been forthcoming either. Morgan still wasn't satisfied with his explanations about their last case.

He waited for the car to pull out of the lot and then started his own, following at a discreet distance.

When Hotch pulled into his driveway, Morgan parked across the street and watched as his co-worker went into the house. _Why would Reid be going to Hotch's house?_

He saw the two agents enter the living room and was unprepared for what happened next. Hotch grabbed Reid in a passionate embrace. Morgan's hand was halfway to the handle on his door. He was prepared to go beat the shit out of Hotch. _What the fuck was the man doing messing with an innocent like Reid?_

But then he saw Reid push Hotch back onto the couch and climb on top of him straddling his lap. Hotch wasn't forcing this, Reid was initiating it. He shook himself, trying to wrap his brain around what he saw. _Hotch and Reid were having an affair? Wasn't Hotch straight?_

He watched for a bit longer and then realized that no matter what was going on, he wasn't going to stick around and watch his colleagues have sex. He started his car and drove away. He did the only thing he could think of: pulling out his phone and calling Garcia.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! They make my day. Let's go see what Garcia has to say and please review. **

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 11**

"What was so important that you had to tell me tonight?" Garcia was flushed her eyes narrowed at Morgan.

"Uh, did I interrupt something?" Morgan asked, noticing the little pink nightie peeking out from the short-short pink silk robe she was wearing.

"You did not come here to ask me that. Spill!"

"I…I saw something."

"Fascinating, can we move this along?"

"I saw Hotch and Reid, together."

"So? They are together a lot. They work together, on our team. Remember? Morgan have you been drinking?"

"No, not like that. Together-together. They…They were kissing."

"You mean like, really kissing."

"Uh huh."

Morgan was unprepared for the squeal of glee that erupted from her mouth. "Boss man and my baby? Together? That's awesome! I bet they looked hot. Wait. Why were they kissing in front of you? Was it in Hotch's office? I will never look at his desk the same way again. You know…"

"It wasn't at the office. I…followed them."

"You what?"

"I followed them. Reid was acting all weird since that case where he did all the tech. I…I was worried."

"That was weird, but following them? That seems a bit extreme."

"Look. Are you gonna help me? First the case, now we find out they are…"

"Doing the nasty?"

"I was going to say dating, but now you have just put a whole new image in my head that I can't purge."

"Don't be such a homophobic prick."

"I'm not. People are free to do what they want. I just don't want to imagine it."

"Okay. I think you're overreacting, but I will help you my Chocolate Stallion. What would you have the master of cyberspace and all things technical do for you?"

"Just keep an eye on them. Let me know if anything unusual pops."

"That's a tall order sugar, but I will do my best."

"I know you will baby doll. Get back to Kevin. I'll let myself out."

As Morgan walked to his car he once again ignored the funny tightness in his stomach as he thought about his baby doll with Kevin.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**One of the awesome Betas for this story, the talented The Shameless Bookwork has created some art for this story. It's the first time someone did that for one of my stories and I love it. Check it out at http (colon) (slash) (slash) shameless-bookworm (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) (pound sign) (slash) d4pwz6c**

**Morgan really can't resist interfering can he. Thanks again for all of your reviews. They keep me posting so please keep reviewing.**

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 12

Spencer shifted in his chair, again. Normally, he breezed through paperwork. But today, his muscles jerked, and his leg would not stop bouncing_._ He thought back to the conversation he had with Aaron that morning.

"Today you might feel a bit odd at work."

"Why?"

"Tonight's your first full moon."

"I thought you said we didn't react to the full moon, that we had control."

"We do have control. But we feel it. It's almost a…primal urge. We want to shift. We want to hunt."

"Will it hurt?"

Aaron laughed good naturedly at that. "Will what hurt?"

"Not shifting, shifting, all of it."

"No, it won't hurt. You'll just be restless. It will be easier after your first. Tonight, we'll drive out to the pack lands, and you'll shift for the first time. Then we'll hunt. I have been looking forward to hunting with you."

"How will I know what to do?"

"You don't need to _know_. It's an instinct. You just do it."

But the day had dragged on and on and on. It was only two o'clock, and Spencer muscles tensed; his leg kept bouncing; he had an uncontrollable urge to run, to go find open space and let loose. He was used to sitting at a desk, enjoyed it even, but today it just made him want to scream or…howl.

"What's up pretty boy? You seem like you have ants in your pants."

"I'm ok."

"Really? I've seen you tear through stacks of paperwork twice as large in half the time."

"I…didn't sleep well last night. I just need to rest."

"You don't look tired. You look like you're strung tighter than a wire under tension."

"Adrenaline I guess. I better get back to it."

"You know, Reid, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you man."

"I know. I'm fine."

CMCMCMCMCM

When five o'clock came, Morgan noticed Reid shot out of his chair and started gathering his things. _What is going on? Reid never leaves at five_. The kid was a work-a-holic.

Then he heard one of the offices open. He looked up and saw Hotch coming down into the bullpen, with his eyes fixed on Spencer.

They must have plans. Morgan still couldn't wrap his head around that one. The two walked out together. He thought about following them but figured he did not want to see more of _that._

CMCMCMCMCM

"Remember when you told me to let you know if anything popped with Reid and Hotch my Chocolate Hercules?"

"Yes, sweet sugar, whatcha got?"

"According to each of their cell phones, they are together on the road heading west."

"You hacked the GPS's on their cell phones?" Morgan asked.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing." Garcia said, a little whine in her voice.

"Okay, I'm gonna check it out. You course-correct me while I'm on the road."

"Right, because following them worked so well last time." Garcia's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You gonna help me or what?" Morgan demanded stiffly.

"Yes, my sweet Adonis. I will help. Call me from the road."

CMCMCMCMCM

Aaron parked in the dirt lot filled with cars and men undressing. He got out of the car and opened the door for Spencer who was staring wide eyed at the activity around him.

"Come on Spencer. We need to get undressed or we are going to wreck our clothes."

"Oh."

Spencer got out of the car in a daze and started disrobing. The pack Alpha and Beta came up to them.

"We're here for your first shift."

"Uh, thanks."

"Piece of cake Spencer. Just remember what I told you."

"Right, just visualize myself as a wolf. Sure."

"You can do this. It's an instinct now."

When Spencer was done disrobing, he closed his eyes.

"Just reach inside and connect with the wolf. He is inside you and part of you. Imagine him flowing out, coming to the surface." The Alpha's voice guided him.

There. Deep inside. The animal gleeful to be recognized and embraced. His skin flowing, reforming. His arms tickle-itched as the fur grew. His mouth being pulled by a million invisible fingers, shaping. He was changing. He looked up now, everything black and white. The others looked so much taller.

Aaron bent down now and ran his hand along Spencer's back. Spencer closed his eyes. The pressure on his back warm and soothing. He realized Aaron was petting him.

"Welcome to the pack. You are welcome to hunt with me tonight, but I understand if you would rather hunt with your mate." The Alpha said.

"Thank you. I think Spencer and I are going to hunt together. I have waited for this for a long time." Aaron closed his eyes and shifted, becoming the wolf Spencer had seen before.

The two moved off together, Spencer following. The night was alive with the sounds of nocturnal animals. The scent of prey was strong on the air. Spencer picked up one particularly strong scent in the direction Aaron was heading. That must be what they were hunting. He wondered what it was.

Spencer trailed Aaron both creeping silently through the night. Aaron was right. Spencer couldn't describe what he was doing. He didn't really know; but his body knew; his wolf knew. It was an instinct bred into wolves for thousands of years.

After what seemed like moments or hours, Spencer spied the source of the scent. It was a cotton tailed rabbit. It's furry nose wiggling as it ate grass. A part of Spencer thought, _This is absurd. Since when do I hunt cute bunnies? _But the wolf was having none of that. He was a predator. This was his prey. Aaron looked back at him and gestured with his head. They could not speak in wolf form. Their vocal cords were incapable of human speech.

Spencer took the gesture to mean he should take the lead. He acted without thought, bunching his hind legs under him. Ready… Ready… pounce.

His jaws wrapped around the rabbit's neck as he clamped down lifting his head in the air and shaking the rabbit snapping it's neck. He tasted the sweet blood where his teeth punctured the skin. He turned and trotted over to Aaron and laid the prize at his mate's feet.

They touched noses briefly before settling in to enjoy the results of their successful hunt.

CMCMCMCMCM

Morgan arrived in the lot where the cell phones had stopped and parked his car. No one was around. He spotted Aaron's car. They were in the middle of a forest. He could hear nocturnal animals moving about. A wolf howl pierced the night. Morgan's belly turned over. _Where are my friends?_

He looked in the car and saw why the cell phones led him here. He could see his friend's clothes in the front seat of the car. He could see one of Aaron's guns peeking out. _What the fuck? Why would Hotch strip and leave his gun?_

The forest was alive with activity. Morgan had no idea where to search for his friends. He stomach churned with dread. They could be in danger. But he had only one option. He went to his car and settled down to wait and hoped that if they needed him, he would know.

CMCMCMCMCM

After their meal, Aaron gestured with his head for Spencer to follow him. Spencer trailed his mate through the woods, wondering where Aaron would take him.

His heart raced with euphoria. _So alive_. He had been in many forests as part of many cases, but he had never really connected to it all like he did at that moment. He was a wolf in a forest. There were no unsubs to catch. Life was really very simple. Spencer found himself wondering why Aaron hadn't given himself over to this. He could see the temptation to live out in a rural area with the members of a pack.

Aaron led him to a clearing that was covered in wild flowers. Spencer had no idea what color they were. His wolves' eyes only saw black and white. _But the smell?_ Perfume manufacturers would kill to be able to recreate such a scent for the human nose. Nector and honey and sweet and perfect. Spencer's eyes closed in appreciation.

So he was surprised when something crashed into him.

Then he was rolling and he realized it was Aaron. _Why did Aaron tackle me?_ But Aaron pulled him though the roll so that he was on top for a moment before continuing. That's when he realized, this was play. Aaron started making small snarls and growls and nipped at Spencer. It didn't hurt. Spencer's instincts took over and the two wolves started wrestling in earnest. Spencer had never imagined this side of Aaron. He seemed giddy. _Could a wolf be giddy?_

Finally, Aaron had him pinned to the ground. He knew Aaron had beat him. He was the larger wolf. He remembered to bare his neck in submission. Aaron rolled off and then curled himself in the grass. When Spencer did the same, Aaron stood up and curled around Spencer. It had been a long day and as the two mates leaned into each other, they fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCM

Bright sun beams streaming in through his windshield woke Morgan. _Shit!_ _Did I fall asleep and miss them?_ He peeked out his window and saw Hotch's car was still parked. _Had they gone camping for the night?_ Spencer Reid camping; that was something Morgan wanted to see.

As he was watching, a small group of wolves trotted into the parking lot. Morgan's eyes widened into saucers. Didn't wild animals avoid humans? But then the shock increased. The wolves melted, stretching changing until men stood around in a group. _What the fuck?_ His jaw dropped like it was weighted with an anvil. _I did not just see that._

After he saw it three more times, he knew. He knew that this was really happening. _Where were Hotch and Reid? What kind of trouble are they in?_ Then he remembered the unsub in Kentucky. The bites had looked like animal bites but it had been done with human intelligence. This could be the key.

Two more wolves trotted into camp. Morgan noticed they were heading for Hotch's car. He grabbed the camera he had used to film the last change and set it running. He had proof, but he wanted more.

When the two wolves started to shift and change, his stomach sank. No, it couldn't be. But it was. Clear as day, the two men dressing by Hotch's car were Hotch and Reid. They had both transformed from wolf shape to human shape. _Shit!_ This was much worse than anything he could have imagined.

While he watched, the two men finished dressing, got into their car and drove away. Morgan waited a few minutes then followed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Smiles2go pointed out that the wolves should have noticed Morgan there. I agree…oops…Smiles2go also provided the answer: They smelled him but assumed he was a friend of Hotch and Reid and ignored him. Hotch and Reid were too focused on each other. Yeah…That's what happened. *grin* But now Morgan does know and has proof… Please Review.**

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 13

Reid looked up when Morgan entered the bull pen. He knew he had been a bit distracted yesterday, but today he was so much more relaxed. The night had been enchanting. He wolf was quiet inside of him, content.

He started to frown when Morgan went directly up the stairs and knocked on Hotch's door. Morgan's brows had been practically smacking his eyes; his lips were pinched in a thin line. _What could have happened?_

After a few minutes, Morgan came out to the bullpen and said, "Conference Room. Now."

"Do we have a case?" Prentiss asked.

"We need to have a team meeting," Morgan said, his hard eyes looking directly at Reid.

After the team assembled, Morgan spoke, "Baby Doll, can you show that video I had you queue up."

"Sure thing, hotness."

Morgan watched Hotch as the rest of the team watched the video. Hotch flinched when the two wolves approached his car.

"Did you go to some zoo Morgan?" Rossi asked, a note of confusion in his voice.

"Wait for it," Morgan responded, eyes trained on Hotch. Morgan was certain that somehow this was all Hotch's fault. Reid could never have hid something like this from him on his own.

Prentiss gasped, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline when the two wolves transformed into a very naked and very human Hotch and Reid.

"Nice special effects Morgan. What's the point here?" Rossi asked.

"They're not special effects. I had Garcia validate the video."

Garcia was staring at the screen, eyes wide, hand covering he mouth. She started to shake her head in negation.

"Morgan's…right; I did validate the video. It's real. I hadn't actually seen it." She turned to look at Hotch and Reid. "What am I seeing here? How is this possible?"

Reid's eyes were wide, and he looked frozen. He seemed to be struggling to breathe.

Hotch's eyes were hard; his brows drawn down; his death glare was in full force.

"Boss man? What are we seeing?" Garcia asked again.

Hotch spoke, "We're werewolves. I was born this way. I transformed Reid down in Kentucky to save his life."

Everyone started speaking at once, chaos filled the room. Reid closed his eyes. His face drooped.

Finally Rossi got the first coherent comment. "I knew you wouldn't let them drug Reid."

Hotch looked directly at Rossi, "No, I would never let anyone harm Spencer. He's my mate."

"What the fuck Hotch, what have you made Reid do?" Morgan's angry voice sliced through the room

"Morgan, I would never make Spencer do anything. The unsub had ripped out his throat. He would have bled out before help arrived. I couldn't let him die. I already knew he was my mate."

Morgan's hands clenched into fists. But Rossi spoke first, "What does that mean Aaron?"

"Werewolves are like wolves. We mate for life. We are born with the ability to know our mate as soon as we meet them. I've known from the moment I met him that he was my mate."

"Hotch, you were married. Was she your mate too?" Morgan sneered.

"No, Haley was never my mate. She knew that. I never thought I would meet my mate. I'm not really sure I even believed in mates. Haley's father was part of the pack I grew up in. She was a good pack wife. But, she was a mistake."

"Does that mean that Jack is a werewolf, too?" JJ's eyes were wild; the mama bear was awake.

"Yes, but he's just a cub. He can't change yet. We change for the first time during puberty. Henry is safe."

"But he could change Henry."

"No, he would have to be an adult first."

Prentiss added, "But Haley is a werewolf?"

"No, it's a Y-chromosome linked trait. Only men are werewolves."

"Well that sucks," Emily groused.

Hotch smiled at Emily. "I agree."

"So you change on a full moon and go on a killing rampage?" Morgan accused.

"No, we change when we want. We still think like humans even when we are wolves. The full moon does call to us. We like to congregate with the pack and hunt. That's what we were doing last night."

"Reid, you've been unusually quiet." Rossi said.

"Aaron still knows so much more about this than I do. There are no books to read. Maybe I'll write one someday."

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, I was surprised at first. But it's actually pretty amazing. I'm so much stronger. That bond Aaron mentioned. I feel it too. Aaron is my mate. I wish everyone could feel this. I think the world would be a better place."

"Oooo! This is so cool. Boss and my Baby are werewolves. I can think of half a dozen websites that would kill for this video," Garcia turned enthusiastically to the computer.

"Garcia, you can't tell anyone. This has to remain among us," Aaron said softly.

"What, why?" Garcia asked as her lips drooped.

"People think werewolves are crazy monsters. We're not; we're people. Some good, some bad, but people. We would be hunted and probably turned into lab rats."

Garcia's lips straightened into a line of determination. "We have to protect you guys."

"Aaron, I've known you a long time. This whole time you've been a werewolf? You've earned my trust and had my back. My instincts say nothing has changed. I'll keep your secret."

Prentiss and JJ nodded in unison.

"I'll keep your secret, but this isn't over." Morgan stood up and walked out, his eyes dark and hard.

Reid tried not to worry, but he didn't see Morgan for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**This is the last full chapter of this story and then there is a short epilogue. I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 14**

When Hotch and Reid arrived at home that night Morgan was waiting. He let them get inside before knocking on the door.

As soon as Hotch opened the door, he pushed his way in and right into Hotch's face.

"I thought about it. And I just gotta say this: stop fucking with Spencer. You have messed with him enough. How could you do this to him? He trusted you. I trusted you."

"I'm not messing with Spencer. I love him."

"Bullshit. He just happens to be your mate, and you just happen to wait years before you tell him. I don't know how you convinced him of all of this. I could have accepted that you were different but not this." Morgan was inches from Hotch, one hand clenched into a fist, a finger from his other hand in Hotch's face. His eyes locked in with laser precision.

"Morgan, it's complicated, and it's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business. You stay away from Spencer, or I will…I'll…I'll kill you."

CMCMCMCM

Spencer watched his mate calmly face down his best friend. He was proud of Aaron. However, fear grabbed his heart making it race. Derek Morgan was so angry. His mate was in danger. The wolf inside him had been restless at the beginning of the argument and now was howling to get out and defend his mate. Spencer was unprepared for the primal instinct inside him. It overrode his reason, his logic.

He had one thought, _Must defend mate_. Without conscious thought, he shifted, his clothes shredding. His hind legs compressed, gathering strength, and he pounced on Morgan. His teeth ripping into his friend's throat.

Some part of his mind registered that his mate grabbed him and pulled him off. Some part of him saw his best friend, the man who was like a brother to him, was down and bleeding. It snapped his mind back to reality. _What have I done?_

Spencer shifted and rushed forward, "Derek?"

Hotch moved up beside him and hesitated for only a moment before he ripped his wrist open with his teeth. As he trickled his blood into the wound, looked at Spencer and said, "Help me. We can't let him die like this."

Spencer moved slowly in a daze. _What have I done?_ He moved his wrist to his mouth and ripped open the skin. He let the blood flow into the wound he caused. "I didn't mean it. I…I lost control."

"I know. It happens to new shifters. I never imagined I would have been in a situation where someone threatened me, or I would have warned you."

"He said he would kill you. I know he wouldn't, but it's like the wolf just took over. I'm a menace."

"No, there was a threat to your mate. You're still learning, but it won't always be like this. We should have taken some time off and let you adjust. We will." He ripped his wrist open again, more blood flowing into the wound.

"We need to focus on Morgan now."

After a few moments that lasted an uncountable infinity for Spencer, the wounds start to heal. It didn't take long before they were gone completely.

"He'll sleep for a while. It's a normal part of the process. Help me get him on the couch."

"Aaron, are you sure I'm not a danger to society?"

"No, we should take some time off. Morgan, too. Both of you need to practice your control. I pity the unsub that threatens me."

"Oh no, what if I tear an unsub's throat out?"

"Don't worry Spencer. You'll do the right thing. I like knowing that if I'm in real danger, I have the best protection. The team knows now. They'll protect us and our secret."

"Do you think Morgan will be mad?"

"Maybe, but we're family. We'll work through it, especially now that he is part of the pack."

Reid watched Morgan sleep. He hoped the man would forgive him for his rash action. He knew Morgan was trying to protect him. Now, maybe he would understand that what he and Aaron had was special. _I wonder if Morgan has a mate?_

"He'll be out for hours. Shall we get some sleep?" Aaron asked, gesturing to the bed room.

"It's eight o'clock. I'll never fall asleep."

"I'm sure we can find some way to pass the time."

"Oh…OH!"

Spencer pulled an afghan from the corner and covered Morgan and then followed Aaron up to their room.

Spencer wondered, _Should we really have sex with Morgan asleep in the next room? Would he hear? Will we wake him?_

"This is no different than when Jack is here," Aaron said as he locked the door.

"Okay…" Spencer thought he should resist, but really, he knew he couldn't. He was alone with Aaron, and Aaron was looking at him with eyes half-lidded, and pupils dilated. _How could he resist when Aaron looked…delectable?_

Spencer watched Aaron approach, stalking him, but he was no prey. He growled low in his chest and moved towards his mate, stepping into his open arms.

Their mouths met, tongues slashing together. Spencer pressed his body to Aaron's, the hard bulges between them rubbing together. _Ah…Friction._ Spencer thrust against Aaron. Morgan completely forgotten as need took over.

Spencer opened eyes that had fallen closed in the kiss and saw that color had drained from the room; his eyes had shifted. He ran his canines along Aaron's neck, nipping his mate.

"Ung."

Spencer knelt in front of Aaron, pulled down his pants and underwear, and then proceeded to practically swallow Aaron whole.

"Oh sweet Jesus."

Spencer started to bob up and down on his mate's throbbing prick; his own cock throbbed in harmony. There was nothing more amazing then the scent of Aaron's arousal: earth, good scotch, and pure sex. His tongue danced around the plum-shaped head.

He reached up with his hands and caressed Aaron's balls. Aaron pulsed in his mouth. He circled his hand under Aaron and reached up for his sensitive crease. He pressed his finger against the opening stimulating his mate while swallowing around his cock.

"Oh…Oh…Lube…We need lube." Aaron moaned.

Spencer pulled off, and Aaron literally ran for the lube, unbuttoning and discarding his shirt as he went. He returned quickly tossing the bottle to Spencer. "Where were we?"

Spencer took his cue and engulfed Aaron's cock completely, loving the whimpering moans escaping from Aaron's mouth.

Whoever said Spencer Reid was awkward would be surprised to see him slick up his fingers without missing a beat as he pumped up and down Aaron's prick. He slid his hand between Aaron's legs and back to his needy pucker.

He pressed his finger past the tight muscle, slipping inside. Aaron's hands rested on his head. By the pressure, Spencer knew his mate was a little unsteady on his feet.

He pressed a second finger in, while running his tongue around the head, licking up the pre-cum he found there.

"Unh…Spencer…"

Spencer added a third finger, searching until he found Aaron's prostate.

"Ahhh…coming."

Spencer swallowed all his mate had to offer.

Aaron reached for Spencer's free hand and tugged. Spencer's fingers slipped free as Aaron pulled him to the bed.

Spencer watched Aaron crawl across the bed waving his ass seductively. "Come and get me."

Spencer smiled and climbed on the bed, positioning himself behind his mate. He lined his cock up with Aaron's hole and started pushing in. He was surprised when Aaron pushed back engulfing him in one quick stroke.

"Ah…Aaron."

"Do it, Spencer."

Spencer knew he should start slow, but he was too aroused as he started to thrust in and out of his mate's welcoming channel.

"Ah… so tight."

Aaron's passage gripped and pulled Spencer's aroused member; the sensation shooting up though his entire body was like electricity. He started thrusting changing angles.

"Oh God. Yes."

Spencer aimed for that spot, slamming into his mate. He pulled Aaron to rear up and nipped his neck with his canines. Aaron's head fell back on his shoulder.

Spencer reached around and wrapped his long fingers around Aaron's cock finding it had already refilled to full and needy.

Spencer pumped his hand in time with his thrusts into Aaron's channel.

"Oh…Aaron."

Spencer's balls drew up tight to his body as he shot and filled his mate with the evidence of his love. He pumped his hand a few more times before Aaron orgasmed for the second time; ropes of cum were shooting from his cock.

"I love you," Aaron panted.

"I love you, too," Spencer said, wrapping his arms around his mate.

After a few moments, they separated to clean up. Aaron went to the kitchen and brought some food back to share with Spencer without waking Morgan, who was still asleep on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**Title:** **A Chosen Mate**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Werewolves, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Werewolves don't choose their mates, they discover them. Werewolf Aaron Hotchner's life is turned upside down when he meets the very human Dr. Spencer Reid. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride. Remember to review!**

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 15**

Morgan awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. _Where am I? What happened? _His stomach gurgled. Damn, that smelled good.

He looked around, _Why am I on a couch? Whose couch?_ He realized it was Hotch's home. Memories shot to the forefront of his mind. Confronting Hotch and then Reid. His hand flew to his throat but there was no sign of the torn flesh he remembered. All felt smooth and healthy.

As he sat up, Reid entered the room.

"Oh good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Confused man. Did you try to kill me?"

"Sorry about that. You threatened my mate. My wolf took over."

"I felt the bite. How am I still alive?"

Aaron entered as he asked. "We changed you."

"What?" Morgan's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It was that, or let you die. We may have been arguing, but we couldn't let you die. We're a team, a family."

"So I'm a…"

"Werewolf," Aaron confirmed.

"I'm a werewolf."

"Yes. We'll help you. Get you introduced to the pack," Aaron said.

"Pack?" Morgan felt like the king of cluelessness.

"Wolves are pack animals. Your wolf will want to spend time with his own kind," Aaron explained gently.

"Oh, um, whoa. Not really sure what to do here."

"Are you angry?" Spencer asked.

"I should be, but I guess I'm just glad to be alive. Almost dying puts things in perspective. I think I finally see that the feeling between you is mutual. I'm sorry I…"

"Derek, you're my best friend. I appreciate that you wanted to protect me, but this is real."

"Do you want to use the shower? It's almost time to head into work."

"Thanks, I'll just grab my go bag from the car."

Morgan followed Hotch to work. He was glad to have a few minutes to himself to think about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. His world had clearly been turned upside down. But he knew he was to blame for a lot of it.

He still couldn't believe his honorary baby brother, Spencer Reid, had attacked him. Spencer was not an aggressive person. He had figured he and Hotch would go a few rounds, and then he would take Reid home. At least, that's what he told himself. He realized he had gone a bit crazy. Finding out two of your best friends are werewolves can do that to a guy.

_Now, I'm a werewolf. __Holy Shit!_ His stomach twisted at the thought. But a strange calmness descended on him. He and Reid really were family now, pack-mates.

He parked in his usual spot in the lot and met up with Hotch and Reid. They had decided to start the day by filling the team in. Hotch had told him, that until the next full moon, he should feel relatively normal. He was just a whole lot harder to kill. _Nice._

They rode up the elevator together discussing how they thought the team would react, and how they should take some time off to adjust to all of the changes.

"I think Rossi is going to wonder if he's next," Spencer suggested.

"Maybe he'll ask us to change him," Morgan added.

Stepping off, they headed for the bullpen to call the meeting.

"Hotch, what's that smell?"

"What smell?"

"Like honey and springtime and..."

As Garcia approached, Morgan zeroed in on her. She was clearly the source of that smell. His eyes and gums start to itch oddly.

"Good morning, my Chocolate Adonis, Boss Wolf, and my favorite Pup..." She uttered, passing the men heading for her lair, not really looking at them.

"Why didn't you tell me Garcia smelled like that?"

Hotch and Reid turned to look at Morgan. His eyes had shifted; his canines had dropped. The two mates looked at each other and smiled.

The End

**A/N **

**I hope you all enjoyed this AU. **

**I have started working on a sequel to this where Morgan explores his inner wolf and learns all about mates, first hand. I have another story planned for after that as well. Let me know if you have any requests. **

**Next up for me: I am on the second draft of a Hotch/Reid story called Spencer Rocket. In this AU, Spencer Reid never went to college. He is a prostitute in Las Vegas.**

**I am also working on a JJ/Prentiss story (no slash) for CCOAC Challenge 19. **

**Finally please, review. It's what keeps me writing.**


End file.
